The Little Lost Pet
by PureXana
Summary: It's Ayame's Birthday and Everyone other then Shigure are less then excited, but what happens on Ayame's birthday is quite surprising, a new character emerges.
1. Chapter 1

Ohaiyo!~  
This is my first story so don't kill me you can kill me when I get to my second story though. Anyways.  
I do not own nor do I have anything to do with Fruits Basket or the Characters. The only Character that is mine is the new one of course.  
I'm so tired now so have fun reading the story, and Maybe I'll have the next chapter up tomorrow or sometime this week, it depends if people like it or not.

Footsteps rang through the silent day of fall, as the small group walked on towards the growing near estate. Shigure why are we going to his house? the young prince growled, as he walked behind the oldest one his face firmly planted into the palm of his hand. For once Kyo nodded in agreement. Yeah, and what s with the box huh? He sounded just as irritated as Yuki did, which made poor Tohru feel a bit uncomfortable, it wasn't t everyday Kyo and Yuki got along. Suddenly the group came to a stop as Shigure slowly turned to look at the boy s an almost surprised look on his face. I m surprised at you Yuki, didn't t you know today was Ayame s birthday? All three of the youngster s eyes went wide, as Shigure continued to walk on a medium sized box held within his hands. Soon after the three had regained composure they continued to follow, Tohru the one to quickly catch up to Shigures side and begin to chat about the new found topic. So today s Ayames birthday? How nice .Oh but I didn't t get him anything, what should I do?! Oh I know I ll run back home and make him something. Tohru was just about to run back when Shigure grabbed her arm and pulled her back. Oh don t worry Tohru, I got this gift so it could be from all of us, even you Yuki he said his happy go lucky smile still shining through the brightness of the sun. That idiot doesn't deserve a gift was the rats response, though he was lying. But then again he hadn t turned back on the announcement of Ayame s birthday, so he must have cared a little. In a matter of minutes the small group of 4 stood in front of the glamorous estate, Ayame my Darling Shigure is here!~ Shigure called lustfully to the window, the two boys sighed and looked away from the embarrassment of their guardian. While Tohru laughed nervously, Ayame was bit high strong for her taste. In a matter of minutes a white haired figure stood at the door arms out spread in a welcoming maner. "Shigure my love how I've waited for this moment" The snake called then it was silent, till Shigure and Ayame couldn't take it any longer and their laughter broke the silence. Tohru being the first one to actually say real words steped forward towards Ayame with her bright smile. "Happy Birthday Ayame!" "Why thank you my dear princess" he responded before stepping to the side to allow the others in.

Once in he lead them all to the sitting room where it continued to be quiet except for Ayame and Shigures talking, but that ceased as well. Now the room had become awkward with silence. Ayame looked around and a bright smile came to his face when he noted the fairly large wrapped package in Shigures hands. "My my Gure-san, you didn't have to get me anything, besides I much prefer the gift you give me every year, you know the one after every one else leaves?" The snake teased with seduction Shigure caught on quickly and a smirk came to his lips. "I know, and you'll get that gift as well, but I though this might be more suttle from the children" Yuki sighed as Kyo slapped his forehead then shot a glare at the two idiots before him. "Would you two cut that out!?" He growled, the snake and dog laughed. Then Yuki finally spoke up. "If this is a party where is everyone else?" he asked as he glanced around the room. "There not here yet your early" Ayame responded immediately Kyo's and Yuki's eyes went straight to Shigure who seemed to laugh nervously. From the background a faint beep sounded and Ayame seemed to jump to his feet with a giddy smile. "Oh~ the laundry's done!" He laughed before skipping down the wood paved hall to another room where he proceeded to take a few items out of the dryer. "Oh Ayame you do laundry?" Tohru asked a bit surprised that he did, he didn't seem like the type to do laundry. Yuki had also been surprised his brother was so spoiled you wouldn't have thought of him to do anything for himself. "Oh well it's not mine~" The snake called from the back room.

"Ayame-San?" The voice that spoke sounded a bit frightened but strong at the same time, and it hadn't come from anyone in the room, so immediately the small group left in the room began to search for the voice till it appeared at the door way of the sitting room dawning nothing but a towel wrapped around its waist and another towel draped over it's shoulders hiding it's upper half mostly. "Who?" Kyo asked surprised to see another person, especially since it was not one of the Sohma family, at least that he knew of, but they did kind of resemble Yuki, Their hair was farely short and a dark brown and also a bit messy from the shower, and then their eyes were a captivating blue. "Who are you?" Shigure asked the figure did not speak but rather searched the room with their eyes. 'He looks no older then me' Yuki thought and was about to say something before Ayame came prancing in with a goofy smile and handed the folded clothing to the figure who then walked back up the stairs and around the corner. Almost instantly all eyes went to the snake who laughed nervously almost knowing what was going to happen. "Brother who was that?" Yuki asked angrily as he stood and his hands began to clench at his sides. "And why is he here?" Kyo asked doing the same as Yuki had done. "Oh well that's quite the story, I was on my way back home from work, and I was just about half way through the street when a car came speeding down the road and almost hit me, I would have been squished if it had not been for that darling creature upstairs, he had pushed me out of the way just in time, unfortunately he wasn't quick enough and got hit slightly by the vehicle, poor dear hurt his left side trying to protect me, and so I brought him home, to pamper and please him"

"Ayame you pervert!!!" Kyo yelled and milla seconds later the snake found himself being punched through the nearest wall, and then punches continued on with Yuki joining in. "Your lucky your not in Jail write now fucking some innocent boy!" Yuki growled. "Fucked? Oh my dear boy's you got it all wrong, what I meant by pleasure was tend to his every whim. " Ayame stated which seemed to stop the two for now. "You know the boy's kind of like Tohru to me, I just like having him around, and he's so adorable, it's almost like having my own little Yuki" Ayame sung, which earned him another fist to the face. "Idiot" Slowly and hesitantly the Cat and Rat walked back to their seats leaving laughing Ayame to do nothing but smile. "So um when did this all happen?" Shigure asked. Ayame looked to his friend and nodded slightly, "About 2 weeks ago" Was the snakes response which made the groups heads drop with amazement...or disgrace one of the two. then another question from the dog came, "And he hasn't happened to find out about the curse yet right?" Ayame nodded in response. 'This idiot let the boy know' Yuki thought, 'He's so dead' Was Kyo's thought and again the two crossed the room and Ayame was once again beaten.......

Please stay tuned for the next chapter you'll find out more about this mysterious new character and you'll find out if Ayame lives through all the beatings.  
Leave comments and Ratings please, give me some idea's or tell me what you think, cuz It's my first story and I want to know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so here I am with Chapter two as promised, I am sorry I didn't put it out the days I said I would, I've been real congested and have had serious headaches so, as you can figure I haven't been in the mood to actually type up and post the chapter till today but anyways here it is. And For Sareanae I hope this better, if not please tell me?  
ENJOY.

**Chapter 2**

Finally it had seemed that Ayame s house had settled down, all the guests had arrived and everyone had made their way to the back yard to converse. Even the new boy who was quite busy playing a game of Ring around the Rosie with the younger ones, plus Momiji. All the while Ayame continued to sit in the small group he had formed earlier, Kyo and Yuki still have a distasteful look on their face. "I can't believe you brother, do you even know anything about him?" Yuki asked, Ayame smiled and shook his head yes as he muttered a "mmhmm" "Oh really?" Kyo questioned as he glanced to the snake from the corner of his eye. "But of course, his favorite colors blue, he likes Kendo and Tai chi, he excels in art but struggles a bit in math, and he s extraordinary at piano and cooking" Ayame's smile widened he must have felt proud of himself but it was clear the others were not.

"And what about his name?" Yuki asked. Ayame paused for a moment before looking over to the brunette. "Oh Boy~ can you come here please?" He called, almost immediately the child left the young too dash over to the snake. "Yes Ayame Sama" Yuki couldn't believe someone was actually calling his idiot of a brother sama, it was odd. Watching Ayame closely Kyo and Yuki grew irked, the idiot had been living with this unknown boy for almost two weeks and didn't know his name? Ayame then ushered for the boy to come closer so Ayame could whisper into his ear, "What is your name?" The boy smiled and almost chuckled at the question but whispered back his reply. "Hiroshima, Airin" And with that the boy stood back up and made his way gracefully back to the children and Tohru who seemed to have joined while he was away.

"Dignified Love?" Ayame thought about the boy's name it was cute, a good name as well, but for a boy who always seemed so emotionless? None the less he knew the boys name now and turned to the Cat and Rat with a broad smile. "His names Airin of Course" "THAT S CHEATING!!" The two yelled. Ayame only chuckled, he knew it was but that didn't stop him. "Oh Ayame time for cake~" Shigure called from the far table, Ayame got up and began to walk trying to avert eye contact with the two suspicious boys. "Well its clear were not going to get anything out of Ayame about that boy" Kyo muttered as he too stood, slowly dusting off the back of his pants. "I guess your right" Yuki had to admit his brother wouldn't tell unless they got Hatori to do it. And almost like a synchronized swim team the two boys looked to Hatori.

"So what do you think Hatori?" Kyo asked, the three now sat inside the building, discussing the situation. "Well so long as he has told Akito, there is no problem, Ayame is old enough to do what he wants and with whom he wants" usual Hatori not saying much but saying a lot at the same time. But he's not a Sohma! Kyo growled, Hatori glanced up at Kyo, then looked back down, "Neither is Tohru" he muttered with those few words Kyo had calmed down and began to look ashamed. "Oh There you are, Ayame Sama was wondering where you all went to, he's going to open presents now and he wants you to all be out there" Airin commented as he entered the room. The three looked at each other then at the boy and nodded, and then they headed outside to enjoy the rest of Ayame's birthday.

"Thank you all for coming~ haha See you all soon~" Ayame called from his door step as the others departed, Hatori was one of the last ones. Getting closer to the snake he asked a very good question. "Ayame have you told Akito about this ..boy yet?" Ayame shook his head with a smile before retreating back into the house, stoping to look back at Hatori before he closed the door he gave a longer response. "No, and I don't plan to, see you later Tori!" The snake sang before the door was closed and all fell silent, Hatori was left in shock on the doorstep to listen to Ayame's drifting voice. "Ai-chan Can you make me Tempura?""ah Sure Ayame sama".

Okay well that's it for chapter two, I guess it's really a more talking chapter then the last, but at least now you know the boys name right?, Anyways leave reviews, enjoy the story and hopefully look forward to the next chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so here I am with chapter 3, in this chapter Airin starts going to school and tries to become friends with Yuki and Kyo, but his attempts are failing it seems the boys don't trust him, wonder why? And here we go.

------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Tohru hurry up will ya!" Kyo yelled into the house, in a frantic flail Tohru came running out almost yelling to the world "I m Sorry I m Sorry I m Sorry!" In some ways she would kind of remind you of Ritsu. "Did you find your book?" Yuki asked, Tohru perked up slightly and nodded with a small "Yes" and then the three were off heading to school where a surprise awaited them. The walk took about 20 minutes but it was nice, in fact it was quiet both Kyo and Yuki hadn't gotten in a fight yet, Tohru would have said something but last time they weren't fighting she assumed the wrong thing and then everything got awkward and ended up with her transforming them. Rounding the corner however both of their eyes shot open as Tohru noticed a familiar figure and ran to him with a smile. "What is he doing here?" The two muttered as they slowly made their way to miss Honda's side.

"Oh Good morning Yuki, Kyo, Miss Honda" Airin said with a small smile, "Good morning Airin, what are you doing here?" Tohru asked as she and him began to walk towards the doors Yuki and Kyo still slinking behind them. "Oh well Master Ayame said that an all boy's school was no fun, and that I should come to this school with people I know" "Oh really that's amazing! you must have done really well on the entrance exam" Tohru's eyes gleamed as she looked up to the boy, he laughed a bit embarrassed, "Not really I kind of flunked the math.....Oh Yuki master Ayame says you should come and visit some time" Airin turned slightly and smiled though he kind of backed up at the death glares he was getting from the two, Tohru noticed it too. Leaning down to Tohru's ear Airin asked "Did I do something wrong?" Tohru didn't know.....maybe she did something wrong almost as instantly as that thought came into her mind she began to freak out apologizing for anything she may have done to upset the two.

"Uh...miss Honda?" Airin questioned quietly, not sure of how to act. "You didn't do any thing. Let's just go" Kyo muttered, Yuki nodded and followed after Kyo who had grasped Tohru's head firmly and began dragging her into the school. Standing along, Airin frowned wondering if he had done something wrong, or if maybe just maybe they knew why he was here. Shaking his head, he straightened out his uniform and jogged to catch up with the other three.

"Where did they go?" Airin wondered he couldn't find them. Meanwhile The three had made their way into their classroom, Kyo and Yuki hoping the boy didn't have the same class. "Um Do you guys not like Airin? I'm sorry If I'm pestering you about it, but..." Tohru spoke softly with a bit of fear. Yuki and Kyo sighed and looked at her, "It's not that we don't like him Miss Honda, we just feel like theirs more to him then meets the eye" Yuki said gently with that smile of his. "Yeah, it's like he has some deep dark secret, besides he lives with that stupid snake, so there must be something wrong with him" Kyo grumbled sitting down. "Don't tell him that though". Tohru nodded in response and the class soon began without any sight of Airin.

_{~BRIIIING~}_

"Aw, it feels so good out here~" Tohru lifted her arms up high and stretched as she breathed in, Kyo and Yuki smiling behind her. Though Both wondered why they hadn't seen Airin at all the rest of the day, all the students had lunch together, and their was no sight of him, not even the cats and rats that would often help Kyo and Yuki could find him. "Hey." Kyo muttered to Tohru who turned around and looked at him as if she was in trouble, "What are you going to make for dinner?" He asked Tohru smiled then began to think, "well how about Shrimp Tempura with rice and vegetables?" She asked. Kyo nodded "Yeah, but no leeks" he muttered Tohru nodded and they all set off for home, since Tohru didn't have work that day.

"Were back safe and sound!~" Tohru called into the house as her and the others slipped off their shoes, and proceeded into the house. "Oh Good, Say did you three see Airin today? Aya said he started going to your school today" Shigure said calmly looking through the news paper. "Yeah me and Haru saw him he looked kind of lonely though" Kyo slapped his forehead at the sweet voice of Momiji, 'Not him' he thought as the three walked into the room to see the blond, coloring with a smile, looking to the Cat Momiji frowned and pointed a finger to the carrot top, "Did you yell at him Kyo?" Momiji whined. "NO I DID NOT!" The cat growled landing a firm punch to the rabbits head. "WAH!~ Kyo hit me~" Momiji cried. Tohru rushed over and kissed his head. "Oh momiji are you okay?" She questioned almost instantly the rabbit perked up and hugged her. "I am now Tohru~"

_{Poof}_

"You Idiot!" Kyo growled as the smoke filled the room and the small rabbit now lay on top of Tohru's stomach. "Momiji shouldn't you be at the main house?" Yuki questioned sitting down opposite of Shigure. "Yeah, but I wanted to see Tohru" "Well you've seen her now beat it!" Kyo growled, Momiji began to whine again. "Wha~ Shigure, Kyo's being mean to me again~" Shigure looked up from his reading and waved his finger at the pissed off cat. "Now now Kyo don't be picking on him just because he's cuter then you" "WHY YOU!!!" and so ended the first day of school with the mysterious Airin.

But somewhere off in the red light district Airin stood meeting with a cloaked stranger. "So Airin tell me of your progress with Miss Honda" the voice spoke, it wasn't the voice of a criminal or old man but of a younger gentlemen, "It seems Miss Honda has warmed up to me very quickly, how ever her two friends are a bit more difficult, I feel they may know what I'm doing" Airin responded, the man nodded. "I figured they would feel that way, anyway, keep doing as instructed and you'll have enough money to pay for your little brothers operation in about 3 months" And then the man left being cloaked by the darkness of the district, Airin watched him leave, but with a saddened face. He knew if Miss Honda's friends found out about this, they'd kick his ass for sure, and His friendship with Tohru would be for ever gone, But His brothers life was at stake and he was willing to do anything for him...and then Airin to departed heading back to Ayame's house.

------------------------------------------------------

Yeah okay so this probably is a really sad excuse for a chapter but I've been kind of depressed lately so, please forgive me. Maybe next chapter Yuki will start to warm up to Airin, and we may have a accidental scenario between Airin and Miss Honda. So Long.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone I know it's been at least 2 months since I've put up a chapter, things have been hectic so anyways here's the third chapter of little lost pet.

* * *

Next morning had approached, and poor Yuki and Kyo were drained, Momiji had stayed at their place till 3am before Hatsuharu finally came and got him. At least Tohru had gotten some rest, and so did Shigure, and the cat and mouse hate him for it.

Pulling milk from the refrigerator Kyo sighed, he was beat; it was always such a handful to handle someone like Momiji. Pouring the milk into a glass he gulped the liquid down watching as Tohru ran around the kitchen preparing their lunches for the day, occasionally he would lean over her and make sure she wasn't putting leeks into his bento box. Kyo couldn't help but stick out his tongue at the thought of the nasty vegetable. Looking back at Kyo, Tohru's eyes widened like she had done something wrong with the lunches. 'OH NO! Did I put something he didn't like into his lunch?! I thought he liked shrimp tempura….I better apologize!' Turning to face him Tohru bowed her head, making Kyo a bit uncomfortable. "I'm sorry for messing up your lunch! I'll make a new one right away!" she said apologetically. Kyo raised an eyebrow and chuckled slightly at her stupidity. "The lunch is fine no need to change it" he muttered. Tohru raised her head and her eyes asked if he was sure his replied with a yes. This made her smile and go back to work.

"AAAHHHH!" Shigure and Tohru lifted their heads at the blood curdling scream, Shigure smiled "ah. Yuki must be up" he muttered as his eyes returned to roaming the newspaper. Looking back to Kyo, Tohru saw a sleepy headed Yuki hung around Kyo's neck which made her smile slightly. "Good morning Yuki" Tohru chimed; Yuki raised his head slowly which gave Kyo time to escape to under the counter, his mouth making hissing sounds to the rat. "Good morning." Yuki complied. "Stupid rat" "I heard that".

"Hello? ... Miss Honda?~" The voice rang clear through the house and hit Kyo and Yuki hard in the ears, dismissing their quarrel they looked to the front door where Airin stood. "How'd he know where we lived?" Kyo muttered looking to Yuki, Yuki shook his head, he didn't know. Neither one of them was happy to see **HIM**, but Tohru was and she quickly came fourth from the kitchen to greet him. "Good morning Airin" "ah. Good morning Tohru, reading to go?" he asked, the Cat raised his brow. "Go?" "To school idiot." Yuki muttered rolling his eyes, and striding over to the two. Airin looked down at the approaching Yuki as if he was a young child about to be punished, Yuki noticed immediately. 'He really doesn't seem all that bad, and Miss Honda seems to like him enough' with a sigh Yuki smiled, "Airin would you like to have lunch with us today?" he asked his fake smile gracing his lips. Lifting his head slowly Airin nodded with a happy smile. Kyo couldn't believe it and showed it with a "hmph" sound. But none the less all four of them walked to school, the cat walking at the back of the conversing and smiling group.

At their arrival a crowd of girls made a wall on each side of the group, most likely the Yuki fan club no doubt. It was easier to identify them now because they had all gotten t-shirts that said Yuki's fan club on it. Yuki sighed, the girls often got annoying. Airin laughed nervously it was only his second day at the school and at his last school they didn't have anything like this. Tohru smiled nervously, she was a target of the Yuki fan club after all, and luckily Kyo and Yuki would always protect her.

Minutes later they had made it through the monstrous crowd of females and Airin couldn't help but laugh slightly at what he had just encountered, Kyo glared at the boy. "What are you laughing at?" the cat muttered tempted to grab the boys collar and shove him into a wall. Airin smiled as he calmed down. "Sorry. It's just seeing girls act like complete idiots like that is kind of funny, especially when Yuki's just a normal guy, and not a superstar or something" Kyo loosened up at what he had said and Yuki seemed to be unresponsive. Then the awkward feeling vanished as Yuki smiled. "I guess your right" He chuckled. "Yeah well I guess" Kyo muttered Tohru kept quite she was a girl so she wondered if the three of them thought of her that way. But seeing the 3 smile at her changed her mind. And then they dispersed off to class.

{~Beeeeriiiiing~}

The Lunch bell sounded and quickly the halls were flooded with hungry students, none of them being the foursome. Instead they decided to wait till the halls emptied out a bit before they proceeded to their chosen lunch spot. All of them met up on the roof it was pretty warm that day so it was nice, even Hatsuharu, Hana, Uo, and Momiji decided to join. The group was actually pretty loud, except for Kyo who kept to himself. "Here try this Ai chan! ~" Momiji purred handing him a cucumber slice Airing nodded and placed it into his mouth. "Its good Momiji thank you." Momiji smiled happily before returning to Hatsuharu's side. Looking through the laughing group Airin noticed Kyo alone and stood up walking over to him. "Um Kyo don't you want to eat with us?" Kyo gave a glare making Airin step back. "No" Silence came over the group at his clear no answer. Airin nodded. "Oh okay" Picking up his lunch Airin waved good bye to the group, however the group wasn't wanting to be left behind so they followed. Except for Yuki.

"Why didn't you go with them?" Kyo asked. Yuki didn't answer which Kyo kind of ticked off. "So, you all buddy buddy with that guy now?" He asked Yuki sighed. "I may not trust him fully, but he's a nice person and at least I'm trying to be nice" Yuki muttered leaving so the Cat was out of his sight. "Being nice feh….how can you be friends with anyone you don't trust?"

"Airin are you going home now?" Tohru asked, He shook his head no as he grabbed a book from his bag and opened it up on his desk. "Sorry Tohru, but I'm not, I have to do some extra credit, and maybe I'll walk you to work tomorrow kay?" Tohru nodded and waved goodbye before leaving the class room.

Later that night Tohru arrived home to a quarrelling Rat and Cat, Shigure sighed. "Tohru why don't you go take a bath, I'll order out tonight" Tohru shook her head no wildly. "na…no! I couldn't do that, I'll cook it's no problem!" she muttered Shigure waved his hand up and down, "No I insist you just go relax tonight" "bu..but……okay." Nodding her head Tohru went upstairs and prepared her bath. Smiling at the muffled sounds of the two fighting below. Down below Shigure had opened the door for a certain Airin carrying a book. "Hello, Shigure san, Tohru left her he book at school so I thought I'd bring it over" "my what a sweet boy you are she's upstairs in her room" Apparently the dog had forgotten that Tohru was about to take a bath.

Dodging fists and feet Airin made his way up stairs, and knocked on the door he assumed to be hers before opening it. "Miss Honda….." Airin froze at the sight of Tohru's Topless body. And almost simultaneously the two screamed. Which halted the other threes doings. "TOHRU?!" The three ran up the stairs at lightning pace to see a red Faced Airin covering his eyes at Tohru's open door. Heat grew in Yuki and Kyo's Faces, "WHY YOU!" They were about to charge when Shigure grabbed hold of their collars. "Now, now I suppose this is my fault, I did tell Airin he could come up here to give Tohru her book" The two's anger turned to Shigure who found himself flatter then a pancake in less then three seconds. Still covering his eyes Airin reached for the door knob and pulled the door closed tightly, before opening them to see a very angry Yuki and Kyo, and a much squished Shigure. "I'm very sorry. I didn't know. I hope you can forgive me" the boy bowed his head to the three. Sighing Yuki nodded but Kyo wasn't as forgiving and stormed down stairs. Reviving himself Shigure smiled sweetly and patted the boys bowing head. "You're forgiven. After all it wasn't your fault…..So tell me how much Of our lovely Tohru did you see?" "Shigure you Dog!" Airin blinked a few times as he watched Shigure fall in front of him at the force of Yuki's kick.

Sitting downstairs at the Kotatsu Airin bandaged Shigure's wounds, Yuki still giving the dog a death glare from the other side, and Kyo….was no where to be found. Walking into the room thirty minutes later Tohru dawned a yellowish sweater and a pink skirt her face going red at the sight of Airin, Bowing her head quickly she apologized. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left my book at school, and I should have locked the door I really am sorry" Tohru almost said it like she was pleading for her life which caught Airin of guard. "Ah. Na…no it was my fault I should have waited for an answer" again he bowed his head. Shigure smiled and turned to Airin. "It's awfully late, why don't you stay here tonight?" Airin raised his head and shook it wildly. "No…I can't that would be too much" he muttered. Standing up he walked to the door, and pulled on his shoes. "are you sure? It's really no problem" Yuki insisted following the boy to the door. With a nod Airin strolled out of the house and into the dark forest. "See you tomorrow Airin! ~" Tohru and Yuki called waving goodbye.

* * *

Okay and end. So this chapter seems to be a bit longer then the others I just hope it's as good, brain doesn't want to work right today. So anyways leave reviews telling me some ides or what you think its' always greatly appreciated. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

:::::::::: Hey! Look I did it! I finally updated this story! Now to update 1 more then continue updating! w Whoo~~, so anyways ya know the drill, nice reviews and critiques, tell me if you want more, ECT. Thankies. ::::::::::::::::::::

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Morning arrived once again, and the house was virtually empty except for a still sleeping Shigure, who's face was planted into a pillow snoring away the day. Out back Tohru and Yuki tended to the secret base, the strawberries were almost ripe to pick, perhaps a few more days. As for Kyo? He had seemed to run off somewhere deep into the woods when Tohru mentioned possibly inviting Airin over for lunch.

"Why does she keep inviting that brat over? She got the hots for him or something?" Kyo growled as he shuffled his feet and kicked at small pebbles decorating the dirt beneath him. Coming to a clearing Kyo thought he would be rid of all problems for the day, but of course his bad luck stuck to him like his bead bracelet. In the middle of the field clearing sat Airin, humming a tune softly and making what looked like a bouquet. "Most likely for Tohru I bet" Swallowing, the current aggression he walked over to Airin and sat down beside him watching his hands intently till Airin finally noticed. He had been so into the small bouquet that he hadn't noticed Kyo till the last moment which made him jump and drop the flowers everywhere.

Picking them up in his arms quickly, Airin stood and began to leave. "Sorry I won't bother you" He stuttered, however a certain Kyo wasn't too fond of his sudden cowardly ness and pulled him back making him fall on his back to stare up at Kyo's peeved face. "Where do you think your going?" He questioned. Airin shook his head and sat up, "no…no where I just figured since you didn't like me you would want me to leave is all". Airin's words surprised Kyo slightly, he hadn't expected for the guy to leave just because Kyo hated him. Sighing Kyo looked to the bunch of flowers still in Airin's arms, although slightly wilted from the tight compression the brunette was giving them. "I don't mind…..those flowers they for Toh" "My little brother" Airin interrupted with a soft smile. Kyo raised a brow to the boy slightly confused here he thought they were for his secret love Tohru and they ended up being for someone he didn't know. "Your brother?" He questioned. Airin nodded setting the flowers back down on the ground, his fingers going over each one till he found the right one to place in the bouquet.

"So they're not for Tohru then….Why not? She not good enough for your bouquet?" Kyo muttered. Airin looked at him slightly chuckling. "Well Tohru's a very pretty young woman, but I think my little brother needs these more then her right now". Those words sparked something in Kyo that pissed him off. Pushing and pinning Airin to the ground he growled. "And why's that! Because he's your family, because he asked you?" Airin's face went soft but cold as he glanced away. "He's in the hospital with a heart Tumor, in a few months the tumor will be to big to remove and he'll die." Kyo's eyes widened and he quickly got up off the boy draped in black, suddenly feeling very upset with himself. Here he was worried about Tohru not getting flowers from the guy he didn't like, and the guy's brother was in the hospital most likely to die.

Sitting back up Airin went back to work on the bouquet in silence, and Kyo kept quiet as well, not even glancing at the boy. Eventually Kyo broke the silence. "How old is he?" Airin sighed and finished up the bouquet. "7, he's the only real family I have left" Airin wasn't going to mention he had been raising his little brother since he was twelve. The two lived in a homeless shelter but they did better then most, Airin worked any job he could get to make sure his brother was fed and kept warm, so they grew very close. It was just a few months ago he found out his brother had a tumor and needed to have surgery, and poor Airin without the money to pay for it. Luckily some luck had come along involving the Sohma family that would pay him enough to pay for both the operation and medication. All he had to do was spy on Miss Tohru Honda, Her cousin who was now in the police force had found Airin walking the streets and asked him if he wanted a job, when Airin said yes without questioning anything, Airin was given the name and picture of Tohru Honda. It was only luck that he happened to save a certain Ayame Sohma, who knew of Tohru. Although Airin didn't know why Tohru's cousin wanted someone to spy on her he did it none the less, just to save someone he cared about.

The two again sat in silence, before Kyo stood and held his hand down to Airin, who blinked at it, confused. "Come on, Tohru's making home made noodles today for lunch, why don't you join us?" Kyo asked the boy, not even looking him in the face, he didn't think he could after finding out more about Airin, and he didn't expect Airin to take up his offer either, so when Airin took Kyo's hand and stood up with him and said Sure, Kyo nodded in shock. Then together the two walked back to the Sohma estate quietly, and even though Airin seemed to surprise Kyo enough. The surprised looks on the others when they returned TOGETHER, was even more shocking.


End file.
